Delusions of a Transfiguration Professor
by skrewtkeeper
Summary: Told from the POV of Trelawney, she explains what happens after Minerva takes her away from Umbridge, but is there more to the series than everyone thinks?


"Don't listen to anything that--_woman_ ever says," came the cold but concerned voice. I thought that Minerva did not care, but the scene that commenced when she stood up for me, proved me wrong in many ways, that my Eye did not necessarily see. Minerva had always been distant with me, but the stars could be wrong at any time. Perhaps this is why we were talking now.

"I t-tried to n-not to, but she k-kept throwing things at me," I replied pitifully. I did not add that Professor Umbridge, as she was unfortunately called by, was obviously jealous of my gift of the Sight.

Minerva sighed, looking tired by all of this. "I know. Just stick up for your ah--_gravity_ every now and again Sybil. Perhaps _this_ is why you never come out of your tower--"

"I come out of my tower to not have images of _events_ flashed through my mind. I cannot have my Inner Eye clouded by trivial things such as feasts," I said spitefully. Minerva seemed suddenly disgruntled by this, and started glaring at me.

"Perhaps this is as far as a friendship goes between a Transfiguration Professor and a Divination Professor," she stated scornfully before turning on her heel and departing. I however, had other plans for the likes of her.

"Wait! I'm _Seeing_ something!" I shouted, trying my best to lure her back into a false sense of security.

Minerva rolled her eyes and stormed back. "What is it _now_ Sybil?" she asked haughtily.

I inwardly smiled, but no. I must be as vague as possible. "I see you and _him_; alone as you've always hoped. The sense of attraction between the two of you is strong. Something that of a gravitational pull exists between the two of you and you both fall for one another--"

Minerva's voice was suddenly sharp. "_What_ are you talking about Sybil?" she inquired, malice now leaking out her weakly disguised voice.

"You and the one you love!" I exclaim, as though this fact was as evident as the Earth was flat.

Minerva's face whitened, and was drained of all color as she whispered, "Who?"

"Why, you and Severus Snape of course!" I exclaimed again, but this time, with more emphasis on my words. Ms. Granger's lack of soul must have definitely come from Minerva McGonagall. I had to explain overly _simple_ things to the _both_ of them!

Minerva said nothing, turned on her heel, and walked away.

Thinking fast, I hollered, "I can help him see that you love him!"

"I don't love _him_!" was the shout back, which grew fainter and fainter as Minerva traveled further down the empty corridors.

I shook my head, feeling very sorry for Minerva's denial of the blind love that she had.

"Poor thing," a voice from behind me muttered. I slowly turned around and found the Headmaster himself behind me.

I wiped a tear from my eye, and said, "Yes, but I'm all right for now…." Professor Dumbledore threw 'The look' at me. He only throws it at me when I speak, and I have been trying to crack the reason why in the world he stares at me in such a way for the past sixteen years. Evidently, he is jealous too.

"I was talking about Minerva dear," he said softly. Well, _that _just made even less sense!

"Oh?" I asked hopefully, trying to find out what was going on with the world. It evidently appeared that many things happened when I was not around, but I have never missed anything important, until that is, tonight. Nothing was making sense in the slightest as it usually did when I was alone in my tower. Perhaps this clouding of a certain Inner Eye was not to occur. I had warned myself against coming from my tower today, and look what has happened! I am so confused right now, but I smile and pretend that I _never_ am. A Divination Professor is not one baffled by simple things as I was at that point in time.

"Yes," Dumbledore began heavily. "I was talking about her."

"Well, she says she's not in love," I began hopefully, maybe this sentence alone would regain my confidence and the way I now held myself as. Minerva had been talking to me about this 'gravity'; perhaps _this_ is what she meant, rather than the one that holds the Earth in the shape of a flat sphere.

Dumbledore ran his hands through his long hair. "Yes, I heard that," he murmured to himself.

"Well, aren't you going to do anything about it?" I snapped suddenly, wondering why Minerva deserved all of this attention. Was not I the one that had an 'emotional breakdown', which is defined very clearly as 'an outburst of emotions, which usually include tears'? Did _no one_ care?!

Dumbledore looked at me again, but did not shoot the look at me again. Instead, he simply said, "I'm apologizing Sybil, but I'll return in a little bit. Please wait for me in my office. I'm sure we'll get through this compromising situation."

Feeling a trifle better, I nodded, and said, "Be wary of your chocolates, Headmaster!"

Dumbledore turned around, and there it was! 'The look' came again upon his face again as he replied happily, "Thank you for reminding me Sybil! I'll take that into consideration when I select my sweets today!"

I nodded my head, but I did not know if he could see me from so far away with his glasses. I cannot see very well when people are far away either, so to save Dumbledore the trouble to guess what I was doing, I nodded my head hard so all of the beads would rattle. Dumbledore smiled, and waved his hand in a gesture of goodbye before turning away for the final time. It was not until I arrived back in my tower when I remembered that I had forgotten to let anyone know that Professor Umbridge was jealous of me. That denouncement would have to wait until the morning so, without undressing from my regular clothes, (as always); I lie down on my bed and fell asleep quickly. Forgetting entirely that there were no classes that were in dire need of instruction the following morning; my students are quite helpless without the likes of me to broaden their simple minds. This 'horse' was going to do a terrible job, I assure you.


End file.
